Deviant
by Darkside of X
Summary: Just read the damn thing. First Fanfic ever. Shonenai warning. EdxEnvy
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_ Ed confronts Envy...or is it the other way around? And what did Ed find out about the sin's weakness..._

**Disclaimer:** Apparently I need one of these things. Here goes. This fanfic is brought to you by the suffix -ING. For me not ownING any of this, and it not belongING in anyway to me, so please let there not be any sueING in response. Thank you.

**Pairing:** Shonen-ai. EdxEnvy. (Look what my fangirl sister made me do now)

_**Warnings:** Boy and boy. Mild religious referances. (I am with Ed in opinions about the Bible...All my information came from A Glossary of Literary Terms, by M.H Abrams. A reccomended book, if you like reading the dictionary...) Some fluff maybe, and some angst. _

* * *

There was something Edward Elric was forgetting. He sat at his desk, one reluctant auto-mail hand on a book that he would rather not be reading. The Bible. To a scientist such as himself it was complete nonsense. They were just children's stories to delight and temper the public into religious conformity. 

But somehow, in these pages lay the answers to his enemy's weakness. He and his brother Al were fighting against the seven sins, yet they had yet to meet them all. Was it a coincidence, this reference to sin, heaven and hell? Edward was a scientist, and a state alchemist; he had no time to sit around and read the bible.

But here he was. And it was frightening to find how accurate it was all becoming. This religious handbook told of Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, and Greed. They had met them all, yet not the sin who took the name of Pride. Ed expected this to be so. Pride was the most deadly of all the sins; it could hide in your heart, disguised in plain sight. Ed gently turned the page of the bible with his metal fingers, gingerly wrinkling the old paper.

The rain battered against the window, and Ed worriedly looked over to his brother's still form in the dimly lit corner of the room. As usual, the blonde's heart hardened as he saw the giant suit of armor where his brother's body should be. Ed jerked his head away, and brought his eyes back to the book.

His golden eyes widened at what he read next. He brought his other hand up to rest on the words, what he had been searching for. _Saint Paul's I Corinthians, 13:13._ He spared a tight grin at the superstitious thought at seeing the number thirteen. Ed read swiftly, but his eyes narrowed as the words absorbed into his mind. The Fullmetal Alchemist flipped the page, but to his anger, found nothing more written on the subject.

With as much violence as the quiet would allow, he slammed the ridiculous book shut, and hurled it lightly to the other side of his desk. What a stupid waste of time. Ed rubbed the bridge of his nose with his flesh hand, and stood abruptly from the chair. He stalked out of the room, hands dug deep into his pockets, and he left Al in his brother's in between place. Al couldn't really sleep, but it was close enough that he didn't see Ed exit.

Grabbing his red coat, he swirled it around him, and fastened it tightly. He needed a walk, and fear to god himself if He thought that rain would stop the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed pulled on his boots, and despite the late (early?) hour, hurled the door open and stepped out. Golden eyes widened at whom…what…he saw ghosting about his doorway.

"Envy!"

The sin looked up, and Ed tensed, ready for the imminent battle. But Envy did nothing, simply looked at the alchemist, and said softly, "Hello, Chibi." Rain dripped off the boy, flattening his green-black hair and giving his pale skin a shimmer even in the dim pre-morning light.

Ed was still in battle mode, his hands held close incase he had to use alchemy. His golden eyes were calculating. It was obvious that Envy had been there for quite some time, for the post of the hotel that he had leaned against was dry where his body protected it from the rain. The alchemist wondered briefly and vaguely if homunculi ever got sick. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed instead, his eyes scanning for any trace of Envy's allies.

Envy looked up when a drip of water splashed his cheek. He blew at a strand of wet hair that obscured one eye, but it didn't budge. "Just standing here until you interrupted me, Chibi." Envy's eyes flashed but then he leaned back as if a fight was simply too much work. He ran his eyes up and down the alchemist's body, and Ed felt a faint and unwanted blush stain his cheeks. "You look about ready to kill. I hope you aren't as stupid as you are short, I don't want a fight with you right now."

Gritting his teeth so he didn't just explode and leap at the sin, Ed clenched his metal hand. "If you don't want a fight, then what do you want?"

Envy looked to the side, and if Ed didn't know any better, he would say that the sin looked sad. But homunculi have no souls, they aren't human. Envy shrugged, but did not look back at Ed. "I came here like a good little messenger, and I haven't killed you, either. I am supposed to ask you, just once, if you…" the sin gritted his own teeth and Ed pushed aside the thought of how similar they were. Envy's mood changed in a second, and he spun and grabbed Ed by the shirt collar and hoisted the alchemist up so his feet dangled.

Instinctively, Ed raised his own hands to cover Envy's, trying to pry the sin away from him. But even when the auto-mail began to crush the homunculi's hands, he still did not let go. Envy's face was inches from the alchemist's. "Listen you short bastard. I'm supposed to ask you nicely if you wouldn't mind and help us little monsters make the stone, _if you aren't too busy_." His sarcasm was biting, as were his fingers into Ed's collar bone. He abruptly threw the shorter blonde away from him, and tossed his damp hair out of his own eyes.

Rubbing his collarbone, and feeling the two wet spots that Envy's hands had made on him, Ed collected himself. "You're here to _ask_ me?" he echoed, the ghost of teasing in his voice, though he reminded himself sharply that he spoke to a soul-less puppet, and nothing more.

"I wont repeat it," Envy snapped, and flicked water off of his arm in Ed's direction with contempt. The sin looked to the sky and sniffed when he saw that the rain was beginning to recede. "Just answer it." He ground out.

"No."

Envy shrugged sharply at Ed's refusal. "Now I get to tell her 'I told you so'," he muttered, though he did not say who 'she' was. He turned sharply on his bare heel, and was about ready to go, when Ed reached out desperately and grabbed the sin's cold, wet shoulder.

Without hesitation, Envy hurled Ed to the ground and pinned him, his hand reaching up and back; ready to strike. But he held fast, looking down at Ed's face which was surprisingly calm. "I am not allowed to kill you, but no one said I couldn't beat you into the ground." The sin hissed.

Ed felt the rain hit parts of his body softly, sending a cool chill through his remaining real limbs. His face was protected because Envy loomed above him. One drop of wetness rolled down Envy's cheek and was poised, ready to fall onto the blond below him. When it did, Ed thought mutely that this was perhaps as close as a monster could come to crying. His golden eyes widened as Envy's fist slacked, and he let it rest gently on the ground on the other side of the alchemist's head, looking at him with curious and intense eyes.

The sin straddled the smaller boy, without touching and without moving. Edward Elric was forgetting something. In his mind's eye was the reading he had done not minutes ago, and he whispered under his breath as it became clear. "I know what it is," he said aloud, surprised how calm his voice was. "Corinthians 13:13."

"What are you saying?" Envy demanded, looking down at the chibi. "You know what?" Was it a trick, or did the sin sound frightened?

Ed stared up into the eyes of his enemy. _Can I truly think of them as soul-less mistakes?_ He quoted from what he had read. "Pride, lust, gluttony, wrath, sloth, greed. Envy. The seven deadly sins, so named for their ability to put the soul of anyone manifesting them in peril of eternal perdition; such sins can only expiated by absolute penitence."

Envy's cold eyes widened. His mouth opened, but no word came out. He scrambled up and away from Ed, but the alchemist followed suit and stood on the muddy ground before the sin. Ed took a step towards the other his chest heaving for breath, but Envy didn't move. "The cardinal sins. The sins of the alchemists who made you." He kept advancing, and it was as if Envy was rooted to the spot. Ed was close now, he almost had his answer.

"These seven sins are balanced with the seven theological virtues." Ed took another step closer, the rain had almost stopped now, and his voice was loud in the almost dawn silence that descended over the world. "And now abideth these virtues, to repent for the cardinal sins, and to despell their power over thee. Faith." He spoke the name of the first virtue as he took another step. Envy looked as if he would run at any second. "Hope."

The sin was shaking his head as Ed approached, his eyes were frightened but he felt if he moved he would shatter into pieces. The golden eyed alchemist continued, one word, one more step closer.

"Justice."

"Prudence."

"Temperance."

"Fortitude."

He was so close now that his chest just touched Envy's damp one. Ed moved, as if in a daze to lean in and whisper in the other's ear the last secret. "And the most holy of all the virtues…do you know what it is?" he waited until he felt Envy shake his head just a bit, the wet hair brushing against his own cheek.

Envy felt Ed's breath feather over his ear. His heart—did he have one?—beat alarmingly loud. The sin waited, unaware that he held his breath until Ed spoke so softly. "It's simple, really, Envy. It's called Love."

* * *

You guys made it to the end. Now to commemorate this occasion, please review. Its my first fic ever! I dunno if this is a one shot or not, it's **up to you**. If you would like a continuance, let me know loud and clear, s'il vous plait. Special thanks to Torr who is my beta reader. Any mistakes, please submit your formal complaint to her, though I would duck when I did so. This story was written for her fangirl obsession with Ed and Envy. You are WELCOME, Torr. 

-G.A

P.S: "chibi" means "shorty" in english. It's what Envy calls Ed in the japanese version of FMA. It's more endearing in my opinion becasue Ed rarely freaks out when Envy calls him that...


	2. Chapter 2 The Understanding

**Review of Last Chapter:** _Envy felt Ed's breath feather over his ear. His heart—did he have one?—beat alarmingly loud. The sin waited, unaware that he held his breath until Ed spoke so softly. "It's simple, really, Envy. It's called Love." _

**Disclamier:** Yes, I do own FMA. Now let me go back to my little padded white room in the assylumsoI cantell more lies all day long...

**Pairing:** EdxEnvy. This is boys. Kissing and touching other boys. If you can't handle it, please shoo.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, and some violence. A wee bit of blood.

* * *

Envy's mind was quick, but the words of the alchemist had caught him unaware. He had been unprepared for this kind of assault. So he was standing stock still, his muscles frozen—but not from the cold, he reminded himself, he didn't _feel_ anything—as the blond alchemist leaned so close. The other boy's lips rasped gently over Envy's ear as he spoke. "Not the best weakness to have, is it?" Ed said slowly. 

Viciously ripped out of his paralysis, Envy pushed the shorter boy away from him as he stumbled back, trying to regain balance of his body and mind. "I don't have a weakness!" he barked out, when he was sure that his voice would not have a hitch in it, and his heart was back to normal. "Except for letting you live too long!" he tensed his muscles, sinews straining, as he prepared to attack while the alchemist was off guard. Ed's eyes were hidden by his damp golden bangs, but Envy leaped high in the air, spinning as he did so, intending to pound the brat into the ground.

Swiftly, Ed threw off his red cloak, the clasp coming apart easily in his metal hand as he let the muddy and rain sodden article fall to the ground. Then glancing up and judging the sin's trajectory, he ducked and spun left. Envy whirled harmlessly past from the initial dodge, but skidded to a halt and recovered, switching backwards to aim a kick at Ed's unprotected side.

The alchemist folded his lithe body down so that the bone shattering kick landed on his metal covered shoulder, then reached to grasp Envy's ankle and calf, and wrenching the sin to throw him to the ground. _This _was the kind of fighting the homunculus had waited for! Envy brought his other leg down, slamming it in a move no human could do, while Ed still had his other leg trapped; to connect solidly with the blonde's other collarbone. Ed hissed in pain, and fell to one knee, his metal hand still biting into Envy's calf and holding the sin tight. The alchemist looked up, his gold eyes capturing the other's.

"You're right though," Ed said with a grin that was edged with the sting of pain. Envy was suddenly very aware of their position. The sin's leg was up and over the kneeling alchemist's shoulder, as Ed's hands held Envy's bare calf with cold metal fingers. "Love isn't a weakness at all, is it?"

"Let go of me, you bastard!" for a command, Envy's words sounded vaguely like a plea. He tried to wrench his leg away from the boy, but Ed just clasped his other hand around the sin's ankle; securing him in their present position.

Momentarily stunned by the contact of Ed's warm fingers on his flesh, Envy was almost unprepared for when the alchemist allowed himself to fall backwards, still grinning. Expertly, Ed flung out his leg to catch Envy behind the knee and knock the sin forward while releasing his own auto-mail grip on his captive's leg. With a gentle thud, Ed's back connected with the ground, as a wide-eyed Envy flung his hands out forward to stop his face slamming into the wet dirt below.

Envy was now straddling the alchemist as he had done before, but this time there was no denying the contact that their two bodies were making. Perhaps for the first time that he could remember, Envy wished briefly he wore more clothes, as the waistband of Ed's black pants rubbed against the sin's naked upper thigh. He also noticed—why wasn't the shorty moving?—that Ed was only wearing a black tank top that revealed the boy's one flesh and one metal shoulder.

_How I hate that body!_ Envy thought suddenly, yanking his one arm back, using the other for balance as he slammed a fist into Ed's jaw. _I hate it! _Ed had slowly turned his face back to face Envy's wild look. Though his cheek was even now beginning to swell from the blow, his grin never wavered from his golden eyes. _I hate him!_ Another punch, and Ed made no move to block, though it was well within his power. _Don't you understand!_ ?A small trickle of blood made its way down from the split corner of the alchemist's lip. "I hate you!" Envy roared, bringing his hand up again, willing himself to smash the smile off of the boy's face, to make this deformed, disgraced abomination understand.

"You know that isn't true, Envy." And suddenly Ed's hand was reaching up, and whatever the sin had been expecting, it wasn't that the blond boy would thread his one real hand into his black and green hair and tug gently, forcing Envy's face closer. "You can't hate me, you aren't human. Wrath can hate me. But not you; you can just envy me. Isn't that how it works?" why was the alchemist's voice so loud? Was it because the rain had stopped, or was it that the world itself had ground to a halt?

"Me, _envious_ of…you?" the sin choked out, almost unaware that his fist that had been cocked back and ready to strike, was falling gently to brace the ground beside Ed's head. "Of you, _Chibi_?" he put as much scorn as he could in the word as he looked into the golden eyes so unlike his own. "You say I'm not human, look at your scrap body!" his laugh was bitter, almost hysterical. "How could I want to be you? How could I—"

"But you do." Ed hissed, yanking a bit harder on Envy's hair, his flesh fingers sliding to hold the damp tresses with a tighter grip and pulling him down so that the sin could just barely make his eyes focus on the smaller boy's face below. "It's all you can do, apart from killing. You have to look at me with all my flaws, my disgusting metal limbs, my imperfections, and you have to accept that you would give anything just to be me." The alchemist's voice was strong.

"You…" Envy's body began to shake, and he ground his teeth, his voice nothing short of a low growl. "You sad, pathetic piece of—"

Ed continued almost conversationally, though a small part of his logical brain warned him that it was just a matter of time before Envy snapped… "Isn't that what you want, though? You—with your wonderful, complete body with so much power—want to become human. A weak, foolish, sad, pathetic human being. You would give up your power to change forms, your multiple lives, your strength and speed, just so you could be like me."

Envy's breath hissed out between his teeth as if he had just received a heavy blow. His wide eyes stared down at the blond boy, though he did not really see Ed anymore. "No…" he said but the anger was gone. Everything was gone out of him, and he wondered if it was Ed's hand on the back of his head and neck that kept him upright at all. "That's not right…"

"That's why the homunculi want the stone." It was not a question, and still Ed's golden eyes burned with fire. "So they can get their souls back and be humans. Even though you know that being human—being like me—is sadness and pain and heartache. You still want it, even if you die the second after you get it. Because even though it would destroy the self you know now as Envy, you want to feel all those things, like faith, hope, justice, prudence, temperance, fortitude; all the things that are forbidden to you." It didn't matter that Envy was shaking his head at every word that Ed was saying.

The alchemist was trying to listen to his logical brain, he truly was. But there were sometimes in a scientist's life when you just had to tell the voice to shut up and be quiet. Edward could feel the cold ground beneath him; he could feel the tiny amount of warmth that spread off Envy's body that rested so close against his own. The sin's bare legs were against his own, as he was being straddled, hip to hip with his enemy. There was a curl of something in the blonde's stomach; something he had not felt very often in his few years being a young man. There was the logical brain again; telling him it was hormones, or pheromones, or something –mones.

But the less logical Ed, the one that surfaced at every short joke, or when things just needed to be done, _that_ Ed told him that the feeling was attraction. He knew he was damned at that moment, for almost against his will, his hand brought Envy close, closer, closer still; until the sin's mouth was scant inches from his own. He let his golden eyes slip shut—there was no need to see any more, and he only hope that if God did exist, He would turn His gaze away as well. "And Envy," Ed's voice was like silk whispering over the sin's parted lips. He felt his enemy's body tense and coil so tight that the alchemist was sure that he had made the other boy snap finally. But Envy didn't move, and Ed continued. "You want to feel love, don't you? You aren't allowed, but you want to feel it, right?"

Envy exhaled a short breath. It could have been a whispered 'yes' or a hurried 'no', but Ed didn't wait for his answer, as he covered the very surprised sin's mouth with his own soft, slightly abused one, feeling the slow delicious curl of attraction linger and dance around the pain his cracked lip was experiencing. He, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was kissing his most dire enemy, and God help him, he was enjoying it.

* * *

TBC...?

**Notes:** Umm, can't really say anything without bringing in spoliers. Just some debate on Envy's character in this chapter. Feel free to leave it in the reviews, and thanks for reading. As always, this is for Torr. Also thanks to the 14 reviewers who inspired me to write this next chapter. There could be another bit to this but it might just be smut...Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 The Promise

**Review of Last Chapter:** _Envy exhaled a short breath. It could have been a whispered 'yes' or a hurried 'no', but Ed didn't wait for his answer, as he covered the very surprised sin's mouth with his own soft, slightly abused one, feeling the slow delicious curl of attraction linger and dance around the pain his cracked lip was experiencing. He, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was kissing his most dire enemy, and God help him, he was enjoying it._

**Diclaimer:** I obviously don't own FMA, but I do own an awful amount of guilt regarding how long this took.. --

**Pairings:** Ed x Envy, yes, sirs and madams, that is two boys. Le gasp.

**Warnings:** shonen-ai and a wee bit of blood. Oh, and probably a long author note at the end. Oopsies.

Envy's green eyes were wide in shock, and his muscled stiffened, his fingers digging into the soft ground on either side of the alchemist's head. The kiss, both softness and heat, lasted no more than a few seconds, before Envy gasped and sat back. Ed lay there, his golden eyes half lidded, and his chest heaving for breath as a small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

The homunculus scrambled away, only caring that no part of his flesh came in contact with Ed. He jumped to his feet, surprised to find that he was breathing just as hard as the boy, and his emerald eyes were wide with shock. Quickly, Envy's gaze narrowed into anger, and he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He was disgusted at the slight shiver he felt as he did so, he had no idea that lips were so…sensitive. His fingers lingered on his mouth perhaps a second too long before he snapped his hand to his side and spun on his heel.

Ed sat up from the ground slowly, feeling assaulted—and truly he was—but also confused and dazed. When he saw Envy's retreating back, the ebony hair damp with water and hanging in strands, his stride swift, Ed spoke without thinking.

"Envy, damn you, wait!"

The homunculus hesitated, and turned ever so slightly to give Ed the barest glance over his shoulder. The alchemist couldn't even see the sin's eyes, only his clenched fists and stiff posture. The words were the coldest Ed had ever heard.

"Next time I see you, I will kill you." With a swish of his hair, Envy was gone, and an ebony black crow reached with his wings into the sky, turning into a black dot against the heavy clouds that still collected in the sky.

Ed got completely to his feet, busying himself with checking his automail, and brushing off his shirt, so he would not be tempted to watch Envy go. The alchemist walked stoically over to his discarded red cloak, and sighed at the mud that was now caked onto it. "Al will kill me…" he muttered, then remembered that he had left his brother asleep in the room. Snapping his eyes up to the window of their shared room, Ed was able to see the curtains hurriedly closed.

Rubbing his metal hand lightly across his brow to feel the cool metal restore his sanity, Ed cursed silently. If Al had seen anything, he would know soon enough. Ed draped the soiled cloak over his shoulder, and turned ever so slightly. He told himself it was to check for rain, but he knew in his heart it was to look for that little black dot that had stained the horizon… and his soul.

XXX

Envy entered the house with a bang, almost ripping the hinges off the solid wooden door frame. Wrath jumped from his position on the couch, the youngest homunculi looking instinctively to the woman he believed was his mother.

She said nothing as Envy entered, and stalked over to his own room, leaving wet, muddy footprints on the once clean wooden floor. He was almost into his sanctuary, when the woman spoke quietly. "Did Edward agree to—?"

Envy slammed the door in her face without an answer, and Wrath ran to put his arms around the woman with a whimper, burying his face in her dress. She soothed the young homunculi absently with one hand, while her narrowed eyes watched Envy's door. He had failed.

The black haired sin circled his room, his mind uneasy. His green eyes flitted around the room, to the holes he had punched in the walls, to the ripped sheets of the bed he never used. Finally his gaze settled on the floor length mirror he had found and taken a liking to. Envy walked over to it, and put his hands on either side of the frame. A flash of memory, Ed's eyes looking up at him as his hands braced the ground—and Envy jerked back violently.

"Damn him," he hissed at his own reflection. The flawless pale skin, the intense green eyes, and the long black hair was shown back to him; the face of his favorite form. He ran a fingertip across the skin of his cheek, his chin, and hesitated as his eyes found his lips. He looked hard at the mirror, standing so close that his breath would have fogged the glass—if he had any warmth to spare. His mouth was pinker than usual, wasn't it? What did that chibi _do _to him?

Envy shook his head, and went back to admiring his own face. He could forget about Ed, forget about everything, if he wanted to. But a tiny part of his brain _wondered._ He wondered if what the alchemist had said, and why. Was it true that each sin had a weakness?

"I am not weak," he whispered into the mirror. "I don't want…" he didn't even finish the thought, just continued, "I want power! I want—"

His voice was cut short by the echoing one of the half metal alchemist. "_You—with your wonderful, complete body with so much power—want to become human. A weak, foolish, sad, pathetic human being. You would give up your power to change forms, your multiple lives, your strength and speed, just so you could be like me…"_

Envy tried to laugh, but it just came out as a cracked scream. "I HATE—HIM!"

The face in the mirror rippled, bending and blurring until it was that of Ed. The cocky Ed, the one who haunted Envy's dreams of slaughter and made the sin think of things he never wanted to think about. Ed smiled at him, a malicious and knowing light in his tiger-like eyes. "You can't hate me. You can only envy me. Isn't that how it works?"

"No! I told you that I was going to kill you!" Envy screamed at the reflection, not noticing that his knees were shaking or that his heart was fluttering franticly. "I'm…" he looked down at his hands, and realized with a sickening lurch that his one hand was made entirely of metal…

He looked at the mirror in shock, and the shape that stared back at him was himself in Ed's body. The reflection Ed laughed, and kept laughing as Envy struggled to change back, change to anything but this! He screamed over and over until his throat was raw, and he clutched his head in his hands, only to feel the touch of metal where skin should be. "Get OUT of me!"

"I am you," Ed whispered back, his golden eyes intent on catching Envy's in the mirror. "Isn't it sad that the one feeling you long for would destroy you if you felt it even for a second? You can love if you are human, but as you are, you are forbidden."

"I'll kill you, I will, I…" Envy tried again and again to grasp his own form. He couldn't stand the feeling of being in Ed's skin, knowing the weight and burden of automail, and the soft feeling of golden hair falling across his eyes. Finally he felt his own form and slipped into it with a snap of his now ebony hair.

With a roar, he brought back a fist, and hurled it into the mirror, smashing it into thousands of pieces. Some flew and gashed his fair skin, but the pain that he felt was nothing compared to the uneasiness in his chest. And now, each piece of his beloved mirror was blank, lying scattered across the floor.

But the ringing words of Edward Elric still whispered throughout his room. "When you kill me you will just take my place."

Envy's laughter crept about the room, hiding in the edges with its glass everywhere, and the pieces of the mirror cracked under his feet, splitting his skin. "Oh no, chibi." He giggled again, and used a piece of the glass to stab into the wood, cutting deep. "I'll drag you to the gate myself. We will die together, in the place that made me, and took your be_love_d brother from you." In the shards of the mirror, reflected endlessly were Envy's dark eyes, and their depths were tainted by madness and…despair.

End Transmission

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys about the absurd amount of update time. Those I have talked to know I was doing travelling and school and the like, and basically whatever excuse I come up with will not suffice so let me say that I am totally a big jerk and I hate me too, don't worry. So I hope this chapter made up for it. I know I said I was considering smut, but really, it didn't fit with this plot, so I didn't want to sacrifice quality for a bit of smex. (I really do appologize, and most likely there will be a seperate story coming on this one's heels that deals with just some sexual things.) And I chose to end it here, because I could go into Envy's character for thousands of words, but I thought I would spare you. I may have inspired myself to a companion piece about Al... but who knows?

Ok so to sum up. Me equals big jerk face for making you wait. You all equal the BEST AUDIENCE EVER ASKED FOR! and this story equals the beginning of my FMA ff carrerr. For once, this story isn't dedicated to Torr, but to everyone who read this. THANK YOU!

G.A


End file.
